Yumiya
Yumiya was a missing-nin from Takigakure, known for her beauty as well as her bloodlust. A born killer with fearsome Kyujutsu prowess, her skills earned her an invitation to the Brotherhood, where she took a majority of their assassination missions. Background Not much is known of Yumiya, save that her lover was killed by villagers from Kirigakure. In a mad frenzy, Yumiya disobeyed orders to let it pass, heading out and locating her lover's murderers before brutally dispatching all seven, directly leading to a rift in between Kirigakure and Takigakure. Yumiya eventually deserted her village as well, disillusioned by their passive and occasionally cowardly nature. She was introduced to The Brotherhoods after running into Katsuro Minoru. Battling the man, she was baffled as every one of her attacks were nullified mysteriously by the man, without him breaking a sweat. Eventually the man convinced her that her skills were necessary for the new "order" he was planning to build, and at the age of 18 she was initiated into the Brotherhood. Appearance Yumiya is a woman of extreme beauty, somehow looking as young as she when she was a teenager. Her youthful beauty was highlighted with a stunning, athletic body which she honed with a constant, adventurous lifestyle. She also went to great lengths to ensure her beauty shone most among all her attributes, maintaining perfect hygiene and perfect neatness. She had perfectly manicured eyebrows, well maintained luscious hair and stunning emerald eyes which exuded intense amounts of paralysing Killing Intent if one was foolish enough to fall into her traps. Personality Abilities Yumiya is a greatly skilled kunoichi who takes immense pride in her prowess with a Bow and Arrow. While being a master archer, Yumiya was equally if not more skilled with Ninjutsu and Genjutsu, possessing a wide range of elemental techniques which aided in her developing a vast and diverse skillset which sufficed for most occasions. Most opponents however would not ever test her ninjutsu as they fell to her Kyujutsu prowess before she could mount a full on offensive. Kyujutsu Yumiya lives up to her name, and is an absolute master in the art of archery. Having mastered the basics of archery as a child, Yumiya pushed herself further, first working on her range and then her well known trick shots. Yumiya was known to be a master of using the wind to her advantage, as her natural aptitude in mathematics greatly aided her complex calculations to land the perfect shot. Eventually these traits gelled together with her natural skill in archery, forming devastating instinct. Yumiya could utilise her extreme dexterity to fire at other archers' arrows in mid air; in rapid succession, nail single opponents with several arrows in a second, and perform various highly advanced skills with virtually to no difficulty. Another unique trait of Yumiya's was her ability to channel her Wind and Fire chakra natures into her arrows, adding a hint of unpredictability to their lethality. Ninjutsu Yumiya is equally lethal without her bow and arrows, being a lethal ninjutsu exponent. She possesses a strong affinity to the Fire Release, possessing powerful attacks which can reduce her surroundings to charred cinders, while also being able to wield the Wind, Earth and Water Releases with cunning efficiency. Yumiya can use existing moisture from the ground or air to create a liquid defence which can block enemy attacks, restrain opponents or even be turned into an attacking instrument if she wills it, similar to Gaara's absolute defence of sand. She also possesses an Earth Release technique which allows her to turn her defence instantly into offence and several Wind Release techniques which can repel large groups of enemies, or singlehandedly crush opponents who underestimate her power. Yumiya's thorough knowledge in ninjutsu also grants her a keen insight which enables her to deduce the mechanics of most complex techniques and come up with suitable solutions to counter. Other Skills Yumiya is a woman of rather incredible intellect, known for her great inclination for mathematics. The woman's shrewd nature led her to devise a method of coating all her arrows with her own chakra, designed to be easily manipulated after they're fired. Her mathematical knowledge is applied in her archery to produce devastating results, with her possessing a queer talent in the field of angles and trajectories. Yumiya also possesses decent knowledge of Genjutsu, which she is capable of applying to her arrows to catch opponents off guard before most of her battles even begin. Stats Trivia *Yumiya's name translates to "bow and arrow", a reference to her skill in archery. Quotes